Valduil Gent
Name ' Real Name: Valduil Gent Known As: Valduil, Feywarden, Ivae'ess '''IC Information ' Current Age: 256 (1380DR) Attitude:An outspoken liberal, Valduil espouses the principles set down by Coronal Eltagrim during the opening of Myth Drannor.He despises the insular, xenophobic tendencies that seem to prevail among many of his People, and actively works to counter them by promoting openess and co-operation with other races. He's a stalwart defender of the Tel'quessir for all that, however, and never fails to answer the call when he is needed to provide counsel, guidance, healing, or draw swords for the benefit of his kin.Outwardly, he tries to maintain the traditional distance between the elven clergy and the People - but he is an affable person, and far from serious when one gets to know him, maintaining friendships with anyone from the most incorrigible rogue to the stuffiest of mages. Appearance:Quite obviously an elf, this, but rather one of the strangest you may have seen. He is tall, as elves come (approaching more closely six feet in height than five and a half) and also slight as elves are wont to be, but for all that seems strong and hale. He's handsome, too, though in an otherworldly way; his hair is black as jet, his skin a curious pallor that seems almost to shimmer as he moves, all the moreso in the moonlight. Every feature is angular - if he were a drawing on the page, it is as though the artist had meant to exaggerate every one, marking him as an elf among elves. His eyes though, are the most striking: a panapoly of colours, ever swirling. there are no pupils or whites, and they seem to exude a light from within. This is disconserting in the least to see, for when one talks to him - it is difficult to tell from moment to moment quite exactly where he is looking. There is a patient assurance about all that he does - an unassuming elegance, but also a sense of imminent danger that might make one wary. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): He dresses conservatively, but very well ,and with a preponderance of blue, white and silver in all his attire.All things that he wears are of exquisite craftmanship. Around his neck, there depends on a slender silver chain the crescent moon symbol of Corellon Larethian. He is armoured in a splendrous suit of what look to be white dragon scales - large ones at that, fashioned into sizeable plates, but transmuted such that they meld and shift together in a matrix of ice. Underneath is a stout leather jerkin and layers of silk and wool for warmth and comfort. He wears splendid, surpassingly well crafted boots and bracers, and a mail hood that seems to have been subtly inter-woven with deep blue wool. From a heavy belt around his waist always hangs at least one of his several longswords. The most frequently seen of which is an ancient Evereskan blade. Two magic bags are usually lashed to his back with broad leather straps about his shoulders, and over them a massive (yet evidently rather light) shield, faced with a kings ransom in Mithral, and emblazoned with the sign of the crescent moon. Character's Religious Dogma:The elves are sculptors and wardens of magic's endless mysteries. Bring forth the beauty that envelops and let the spirit gambol unfettered. Seek out new experiences and new ways. Ward against those that would destroy what they cannot create. Commune with the natural and mystical world. Be ever vigilant against the return of the banished darkness, and be strong in heart against the corruption of the Spider Queen. Common Statistics Race: Moon Elf/Eladrin (Native Outsider)Height: 5'9"Weight: 150lbsSkin Tone: Pale, luminous Skin Texture: Smooth, unblemishedEyes: Without whites or pupils, swirling orbs of chaotic coloursHair: Black, shoulder lengthLeft Handed or Right Handed: Right handed Favored Weapons: Longsword Accent:Evereskan (in Elvish) - and most elves would detect the twang of a commoner, though he masks it with fine wordsWestern (in common) Commonly spoken languages:CommonElvenCelestial Recognizable Features:His eyes and skin instantly distinguish him as a servant of Corellon Larethian, even if the symbols that he wears did not. Relatives:None surviving. His mother, Elara (a musician, by profession) and his father, Gilrae (a blacksmith and metalworker) perished during the siege of Evereska, following the breach of the Sharn Wall. '''Backstory 'As his name suggests, Valduil comes not from any great elven house. Rather, he is lowborn, the only son of two simple artisans. In Evereska, where of all the places in Faerun save Evermeet the most Ancient and Noble houses of the People still hold great sway, this did not necessarily place him in good stead from the off, being of modest means and little specific talent on which to make his name.' Even the lowest born of the people however, can garner the favour of the Seldarine – if their heart and their spirit are true. For those without the wit to follow the more magical bent and the exquisite arts of the spellsong or the arcane bow that go with them, yet have an earnest desire to serve and protect the people, there remain other paths. It happened that in his youth, Valduil ventured north out of the Vale, towards the place where the Tower of Dreams rises up amidst the peaks of the Sharaedim. Even as he tarried there, little more than a child and marveled at the impossible crystal spire rising high above the shining falls, Alanar Silverblade the Feywarden of the Northern Citadel came down from the heights, and found him there, looking up at the spire that legend held was wrought from the earth by Corellon himself after the time of sundering. Wise as he was, and advancing in years, Alanar saw the necessity to find himself a replacement, one unaffected by the politicking of the many houses in the Vale, for whom the stewardship of one of the Citadels was a coveted prize. Either through sheer pragmatism, or because he sensed perhaps some spark of destiny in the contemplative boy, he took Valduil as his student. This act gained both Alanar and by extension his young novice some disfavor amongst certain members of the noble houses. For the remaining years of the Feywardens’ life, he trained Valduil through the fullness of his youth into adulthood. The lore of the Eladrin, of Evereska, of the Seldarine themselves; the art of the pen, the sword, the bow; the solemn duties of the teacher and the protector were all imparted on him in equal measure, and the blessings of the Father of the Elves came with them. For some years, (that Valduil would later account the happiest of his life to date) he dwelled in Evereska whilst Alanar still lived, ready to assume the mantle of Feywarden. It was during this time, at Shieldmeet, that he fell in love with (and came to be loved by) a lady of high birth, Selene Moonweaver. She saw extolled in him all the virtues he had been taught to aspire to, whilst to him she seemed a transcendent creature out of the many romantic tales of old that Alanar had taught him. Unfortunately, as is often the case, this romance was ill-fated. It deepened the ire felt by Selene’s family for Valduil and his master, that (at least to their eyes) one of the common born of the people should have intentions for one of their house. When Alanar passed in the fullness of time, Valduil found himself alone and unfortunately unmanned in a petty political intrigue. Scarcely a season passed before he found himself sent out from the Vale, never able to assume the office for which he had been prepared – finding himself assigned by the council as part of a mission to Tethyr, and the hidden city of Suldanesselar. It was whilst on this journey that the news reached Valduil that the Sharn Wall had been breached, and that Evereska was besieged by the Phaerimm and their allies. Powerless to aid them and for a time duty bound not to return, only his faith prevented him from falling into despair. A year later, with news that the siege was lifted (but not without great ruin and loss of life), rather than return to the city, Valduil journeyed east and up through Cormyr towards the ancient ruins of Myth Drannor. There it was said by the loremasters of Suldanessellar, some of the Phaerimm had escaped from the rout at Evereska, and not without thoughts of vengeance in his heart did he journey thence to seek them out. Valduil dwells now in Cormanthor wood, always moving, acting as Feywarden to all those of the People who still dwell in Cormanthyr.' '(OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: 4 Years Playing Status: ActiveRegional Feats (Concept Related): Power AttackCleaveGreat CleaveCombat CastingCraft Magical Arms and ArmourSpell PenetrationImproved Critical: Longsword Current Character Level: 16Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Good Perfect Alignment Title: Rebel